Tu veux te suicider ? -:hors contexte:-
by Zayo'Haki
Summary: Non se n'est pas sur naruto, il me fallait trouver une catégorie pour mon texte.. Si vous n'aller pas bien lisez le sa mets les idée en place.. C'est genre de texte sur l'intimidation. Bonne lecture. (Peux vous faire pleurer ou larmes aux yeux)


**_Tu veux te suicider?_** Imagine ça. Tu rentres des cours un soir, après une horrible journée, encore. Tu es prête à tout **_abandonner_** cette fois. Tu vas dans ta chambre, tu fermes la porte, tu reprends ce morceau de papier, cette lettre de**_ suicide_**, que tu as écrit maintes et maintes fois, encore et encore. Tu prends cette **_lame de rasoir_**, et**_ t'ouvres les veines_** pour la dernière fois. Tu prends cette boite de **_pilules_**, et les avales toutes. Tu t'allonges patiemment, tenant cette lettre sur ta poitrine, tu fermes les yeux pour la dernière fois. Une heure plus tard, ton petit frère toque à ta porte pour te dire que le dîner est prêt. Tu ne réponds pas alors il entre, il voit seulement que tu es allongée sur ton lit, alors il pense que tu dois dormir. Il redescend et dit ça à ta mère. Elle monte dans ta chambre pour te réveiller, mais remarque que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle prend la feuille que tu as dans les mains, et la lis. Sanglotant, elle te secoue, crie ton nom, mais tu ne bouges pas. Ton frère, désorienté, cours dire à ton père que ta mère n'arrive pas à te réveiller. Ton père mon les escaliers affolé, voit ta mère en train de pleurer, tenant fermement cette lettre contre sa poitrine, près de ton corps sans vie. Il comprend rapidement, et se met à crier, jetant un objet à travers la pièce. Puis, il tombe à genoux, et se met à pleurer. Ta mère s'approche difficilement de lui, ils se prennent dans les bras, et pleurent. Le lendemain à ton lycée, la principale annonce ton suicide à la classe. Cela prend quelque seconde avant que chacun se rendent compte, puis, tout le monde devient silencieux. Ils se blâment tous eux-mêmes. Tes professeurs pensent qu'ils ont été trop durs avec toi. Ces filles populaires repensent à tout ce qu'elles t'ont dit de méchant, bêtement. Ce garçon qui avait l'habitude de t'ennuyer et de t'insulter, ne peux pas s'empêcher de se haïr pour n'avoir jamais osé te dire à quel point il te trouvait belle en vérité. Ton ex petit copain, celui à qui tu disais tout, celui qui t'a largué, pourtant il ne peut pas supporter d'entendre cette nouvelle, il s'effondre, se met à pleurer puis quitte la classe. Tes amis? Ils sanglotent aussi, se demandent comment ils ont fait pour ne pas se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, ils auraient aimé pouvoir t'aider avant qu'ils ne soit trop tard. Et ta meilleure amie? Elle est en état de choc, elle ne peut pas y croire. Elle savait ce que tu traversais, mais elle ne pensait pas que ça pouvait aller si mal... au point d'en finir. Elle se lève, et sort de la classe. Dans le couloir, elle s'effondre par terre, tremblante, se met à crier, mais aucune larme ne sort. Quelques jours plus tard, à ton enterrement. Il y a foule, beaucoup te connaissaient, et appréciaient cette fille pétillante. Celle qui était toujours là pour les autres, l'épaule sur laquelle on pouvait pleurer. Ils parlent tous des bons souvenirs qu'ils ont eu avec toi. A tous, on peut voir des larmes couler de leurs yeux. Ton petit frère ne sait toujours pas que tu t'es suicidé, il est trop jeune. Tes parents lui ont seulement dit que tu étais décédée. Ça le blesse, énormément. Tu étais sa grande sœur, tu étais supposée être toujours là pour lui. Ta meilleur amie, elle essaye de rester forte durant toute la cérémonie, mais au moment où ton cercueil est mis en terre, elle perd tout moyen, et se met à pleurer comme elle n'a jamais pleuré. Et elle continuera, pendant des jours, et des jours. Deux ans plus tard. Tes amis, pour la plupart tombés dans la dépression, parlent toujours à un conseiller/thérapeute une fois par semaine. Certains de tes professeurs ont tout simplement quittés leur job. Ces filles populaires ont maintenant des troubles alimentaires. Ce garçon qui t'insultait, s'ouvre les veines. Ton ex petit ami ne sait plus comment aimer et n'a jamais pu avoir une relation stable à nouveau. Ta meilleure amie? Elle a essayé de se suicider, elle n'a pas réussi comme toi, mais elle a essayé, plusieurs fois. Ton frère? Il a finalement découvert la vérité sur ta mort.**_ Il_** se _**coupe**_, **_s'ouvre _**les **_veines_**, **_pleure_** le**_ soir_**. Il fait tout ce que tu as fait pendant des années, et qui t'a conduit au suicide. Tes parents? Leur mariage est tombé à l'eau. Ton père est devenu alcoolique, pour le distraire du mal que lui a causé ton décès. Ta mère est tombée dans une profonde dépression qui la tue à petit feu et reste clouée au lit toute la journée. Les gens ne s'en fichent pas. Tu ne le remarque peut-être pas, mais ils ne s'en fichent pas. Tes choix ne t'affectent pas seulement toi, ils affectent tout le monde autour de toi. Ne mets pas fin à tes jours, il te reste_** tellement à vivre**_. Les choses ne peuvent pas s'améliorer si tu **_abandonnes_**. Toute personnes a besoin de _**parler**_, ou autre, peu importe qui vous êtes. Alors s'il vous plaît, trop de gens partent trop vite alors qu'il ne le voulait pas. La vie est faite pour qu'on se batte, y'a toujours pire que nous ailleurs. Si ça ne va pas,**_défoulez-vous_**,**_ hurlez_**,**_ parlez_**..**_ Mais ne baissez jamais les bras_**.


End file.
